The Last Line of defense
by geraldford
Summary: A soldier taken from his fate lands in the Capitol Wasteland with a few new "upgrades" and he is thrust into a world where the Lw did not wake up after saving the purifier and now a new enemy threats the wasteland two OC's read and review


A stranger dressed in a strange silvery metallic suit laid spread eagle facedown amongst the wreckage in the D.C. wasteland.

As the stranger woke up he noticed two things, one was that he was facedown and his face really hurt, second he wasn't the only one thinking in his head.

"Hey smart-one wake up!" he heard as he started to move. "there we go now who are you? Lets see ahh this looks like the place!" it said.

"Ahhhhh" the stranger grabbed his head and started writhing in pain as memories of his past came flooding back in one massive surge. Memories of first a family in a pre war house then of a document with a name and his hand with a pen, Johnathan Price,.his name and then of him at a graduation except everyone was in olive drab, then him fighting crazed asian men with a small squad, then more concrete memories came back to him. Commander Jonathan Price delta operator third battalion special forces U.S. army. Then a memory of him leaving a yellow house in springvale waving to his family as he boarded a troop transport. Then a memory of him standing outside of the house with a feeling of sadness as he walked towards it and suddenly a white beam surrounded him and he began to float upwards and as he looked around he saw a mushroom cloud in the distance, then another, and another, and….Blackness.

Jonathan Price took stock of his surroundings as he staggered to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his, well he didn't really know what he was wearing, thankfully he thought he still had his pip-boy 3000 and as he checked it his eyes widened in shock as he saw the date.

"Two hundred years that, that, that's not possible!" he shouted.

"sorry to say buddy but its true also just so you know YOUR INSANE! That's why you can hear me." The voice inside his head said

"Fuck you get out" John said gripping his hair

"once again sorry, bro don't worry your not crazy but I do have a few things I need to tell you. First off You were taken by aliens. Let it sink in to be honest from your memories they took you just before the bombs fell. They cryogenically froze you and in the last decade have been experimenting with upgrading your body since your anatomy is close to theirs. From what I can gleam from the data I was implanted with. I am an AI that was based off a human creation that was "perfected" a few years ago by a small group in the north east region of north America. As you have already found out I was not really ever perfected but these aliens thought I was anyways I was meant to analyze data that I collect from your senses and help you, hah basically I can calculate stuff talk to you and I can see through your eyes hear everything you hear and read every thought you have or ever had even ones you cnat remember I can even unlock them for you as you experienced earlier. I also found out that they implanted you with a lot of other implants that make your human ones look like cheap chinesse knock-off brands hahahaha like you got bones made from a super strong stuff that don't break as easy as bones but that's that's the only one I know for sure but I know they put a lot more into you so bro I suggest you find something to change into and get a weapon because these guys were moving you for a reason and they're not gonna be happy your gone." The voice finished

John sat down and looked at his pip-boys map as he tried to process everything the voice just told him. Looking over the map he saw he was only a few klicks south of the weaton armory and something had to be left in that place even if it was a glorified army storage cabinet.

"hey I just thought of this what do I call you?" John said outloud to the voice.

"Well for starters your gonna have to stop talking out loud to me that's gonna throw people off just think what you want to say and ill get it. Second you can call me… well I don't really know let me look for a name that I like….How about Shawn?" the voice asked.

"umm sure Shawn wow this is weird" John thought

"so where are we going?" Shawn asked With a slight spring in his thought

"We are going to go look around weaton armory I knew a guy there and he said the place was built like fort knox underground so im assuming that there has to be something left." John thought as he started on a slight jog towards the armory.

_2-hours later just outside of the Weaton armory complex_

"Ho shit stop for a minute john look down there" Shawn said butting into johns thoughts as he was jogging.

Looking down John could see three people in dark creepish looking power armor with laser rifles in a firefight with six dirty what looked like wanna be rock stars. John looked to his left to see one loading a missile launcher and kneel down on a ledge overlooking the battle. John was already sprinting towards her as she shifted the launcher to her shoulder. As she took aim john grabbed both sides of her head and twisted as hard as he could to his left. With a sickening snap the raider's body went limp and fell to the ground in front of john.

"I forgot how good that felt" john said as the adrenaline started pumping through his body. Bending down he searched the body and took two missiles for the launcher and a 10 mm pistol with 17 rounds.

"you've got problems you know that right?" Shawn interjected as john loaded the pistol and pulled the slide back.

"I know but hey who doesn't" john said as he let the slide rack back and lifted the launcher onto his shoulder and took aim at the now five raiders down below and fired. The blast instantly killed four of the raiders and one was sent flying john saw him start to get up but shot him from the ledge. His head exploded before he even touched the rifle in front of him.

"Well, let say hi to the three amigos down there" john said as he walked back to the road.

"Woa woa woa how do we know these guys are friendly at least reload the missile launcher before y" Shawn was cut off by a laser beam hitting the ground near Johns left foot.

"john instantly dropped to the ground and rolled to his right and took cover in a shallow ditch. He shift the launcher so he could reload it as more beam flashed over his head.

"Jesus Christ has everyone gone crazy here?" john said as he slid the Missile into the launcher and shifted around so he could shoot the launcher.

"Here goes nothin!" John thought as he abruptly got up into a kneeling and fired. Jason watched as the missile hit in the dead center of the trio sending them sprawling away from the impact sight. John walked down to the bodies and started searching one and while he was examining the power armor on the dead soldier he heard the distinct buzzing sound of a laser pistol being charged up.

"don't move a fucking muscle, now drop" the sentence was cut off as john spun slapped the gun down and punched the powered armor chest of the enclave soldier.

"Woa what the fuck?" John was looking down at his fist which had punched through the soldiers armor and crushed the man's rib cage and left an unnatural indent. John pulled his fist from the man and examined his skin, it was unmarked like he had just written a paper not punched through a miniature tank.

"Dam man I told you they upgraded you, you know maybe we should test drive your new body, you know see how fast you can run see how strong you are stuff like that." Shawn said as john continued searching the soldiers.

"Nice I found one, ive always wanted a .44 the army didn't allow them and they costed a ton but man this thing is a cannon." John stated as he examined the pristine .44 pistol it had a heavy frame but no scope. "well at least I got some good stuff from these guys, a few stims, two plasma grenades of all things, 3 laser rifles with 18 microfusion cells, this .44 with 32 rounds, and a 10mm pistol." John said as he gather all the stuff up in his arms and started towards the gates of the complex.

John looked to his right after entering to see a metal container like office with an old desk and a med kit on the wall.

"Ahh here we go" John said as he put his armful of stuff on the desk and opened the medkit. Inside were bandages, three stimpacks a dose of med-x, two bottles of rad-x, and a bag of rad-away. John grabbed all of those and took the bandages and started wrapping his shoeless feet which were now bloody and swollen. Looking through the desk he found a few shotgun shells. To the left of the desk was an old trash can which john picked up and placed all his belongings in until he could find a sublte replacement.

"Really your gonna use a trash can, talk about stupid." Shawn said jockingly

"Hey I don't have anything else so you know what suck it" john said with a smile

"Well since im in your head you would be the one-" shawn started

"Oh shut up" John said with a frown as he opened the door to the motor pool and the main base.

Over to his left was a grey Humvee with the hood up and on the side M.P. was painted in a faded military white. The on the top had been stripped and all that was left was an armored hole. Walking over John looked over the insides of the engine to see that it had been left the way it was when it had probably been stored here.

"Why wouldn't anyone fix this I don't see much wrong with it all it needs is another fission batter and the starter needs to be tightened." John said as he searched a tool box to the left of the vehicle.

"John no one could have survived outside for the first 50 years of the fallout and to be honest the earth lost a lot of its art forms everything from knowing art to being a mechanic became useless the day after the war. The only skills worth something were either fighting or knowing how to make weapons. So its not hard to believe that the knowledge of these pre-war machines was probably forgotten. " shawn said as John walked back with another fission battery and a wrench.

"We'll this should about do it soo go start her up ohh wait you can't hahaha" John laughed as he got in the bucket seat of the humvee.

"well Nice going smart stuff you might have fixed her but how you gonna start her without the keys duhh!" Shawn said with a slightly perturbed tone to his voice.

"Damn it!" john said looking around the inside "well maybe there somewhere else in this place." He said as he got up and went to a door set in the wall at the back of the wall. Looking down he saw that the handle had been replaced with a piece of steel that had been welded in place. "what the fuck" John said as he banged on the door with one fist only to hear it groan. "alright you son of a bitch you want to play hard ball" he said as he dropped his shoulder and slammed his weight against the door. John went flying through the door way along with the door way and through a railing on a catwalk. Luckily John was able to grab the edge of the severed railing as the door made a clang as it hit the bottom of the silo. "Guess I don't know my own strength yet huh." He said as he lifted himself back onto the cat walk. Looking around he saw he was in an old military silo with a catwalk on the side and small supply and administrative offices.

"hey, john remember if you kill yourself you kill me too smart stuff" shawn said in a perturbed voice as john entered the first office.

John looked around the cluttered military office. It was not cluttered like a normal office with papers and pens and boxes but it had boxes of ammunition and medical boxes and on a whiteboard with long ago faded letters next to them was one pair of keys grabbing them John had a plan forming in his head now. He would not just die, he would not give up, he would find out what shape the country was in and rebuild it the only way he knew how. With Brute uncomparable and calculated force.


End file.
